


もう一人のオレは もう居ないから

by tamo_an



Series: Degradado en rojo [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamo_an/pseuds/tamo_an
Summary: De repente desapareció-No te preocupes él ya no está-¿Dónde está Akashi?-Soy yoAkaFuri (?)





	1. Sin él

**Author's Note:**

> Las letras en negritas se refieren a Bokushi. 
> 
> Las letras en cursiva se refieren a Oreshi.

De repente desapareció

_-No te preocupes_ **él** _ya no está_

 

 

En medio de un partido amistoso, Furihata, como usualmente estaba en el banquillo, apoyando a sus compañeros con excesiva algarabía. En especial porque sabía quién era el oponente: Rakuzan. Y esperaba ansioso poder demostrarle a Akashi cuanto habían mejorado desde el último encuentro, aunque él no estuviera jugando.

Era el último cuarto, como era de esperarse ambos equipos no daban tregua, quizás terminaría en un empate… De repente, Furihata  interceptó a Akashi, moviéndose elegantemente con el balón, sonrió de inmediato, al parecer estaba disfrutando el juego.

Cuando terminó el partido, el castaño ni siquiera atendió al resultado, de repente todo le parecía ajeno. Aquel integrante pelirrojo de Rakuzan tenía ambos ojos de un solo color, se empezó a inquietar:

¿Quién era la persona que sonreía tan amablemente? ¿Por qué que ocupaba el cuerpo de Akashi?

 

Sus compañeros no parecían haberlo notado, o parecían ignorar con quien se habían enfrentado. Ese no era Akashi.

 

_Como si no hubiera existido_

Él se negaba a aceptar que era una ilusión, porque no lo era. Para él no.

 

-Ha sido un gusto jugar con ustedes-dijo sinceramente- espero volver a encontrarnos- estrechó las manos de todos los jugadores.- Se despidió después de que el partido hubo terminado-

 

Sólo Furihata renegó el saludo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para hacer una reverencia, no alzó el rostro.

 

El pelirrojo se acercó a él preocupado por su reacción.

-¿Sucede algo?

El castaño, tembloroso, negó… temiendo.

 -Es sólo que te pareces a él. Pero al mismo tiempo no lo eres. No sé quién es usted.- evitó cualquier contacto visual, esperando quizás un golpe, un grito que le regresara a la realidad y le devolviera al Akashi que conocía- D-disculpe la confusión, debo volver con mi equipo.

Se alejó lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas le permitían. Tenía tanto miedo.

 

-Sei-chan ¿qué pasa con ese chico? Ha sido un poco grosero no despedirse de nosotros. Sobre todo de ti.

-No se preocupen, arreglaré las cosas, no tardaré mucho. Pueden adelantarse.

 

Esperaba que todos pasaran desapercibido ese cambio o al menos no hicieran un escándalo, especialmente el castaño.

Lo alcanzó, era el más rezagado del grupo, caminaba jugando distraídamente con sus dedos. Detuvo su andar tomándolo por el hombro.

El otro, espantado, no se movió, imaginando de quien se podría tratar.

 

-¿Te referías a  ** _él_**? ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

Soltó un suspiro, el chico no iba a darle la cara, no quería enfrentarse a  _ese cambio_. Tal vez había sido demasiado repentino.

 

Lo abrazó por detrás, demostrando seguridad en sus actos. O lo intentó porque sólo sentía como el otro cuerpo temblaba sin control.

-No te preocupes,  **el otro**  yo, ya no está- trató de tranquilizarlo, en un susurro.

 

Furihata sin más remedio echó a llorar, la presión era demasiada, el miedo le agobiaba, esa persona no le hacía sentir tranquila, debía ser una maldita pesadilla.

 

**Akashi**  no volvería, lo sabía. No quería admitirlo. No.

 

 

 

 

 

-Tomo el lugar que me corresponde. Sólo eso.


	2. No estás solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escriba sobre **el otro** hago referencia a **Bokushi** , el Akashi de ojos heterocromáticos que llama a sus compañeros por sus nombres. El Akashi de Rakuzan (después del cambio).
> 
> El Akashi que está actuando en estos momentos es _Oreshi_ , Akashi de _ambos ojos rojos_ que suele llamar a sus compañeros por sus apellidos. El Akashi de Teikou, (antes del cambio).
> 
> Para diferenciar a los dos Akashi, todo lo que esté en **negritas** es referido a Bokushi, y lo que haga referencia a Oreshi está en _cursivas_ .

Era claro que todos los demás notaron el cambio, incluso para el más despistado era obvio (entiéndase Kagami). Durante el partido ambos equipos hicieron un acuerdo mutuo de no mencionar nada a Furihata. Actuarían normal. Para quienes no estaban en Seirin fue bastante fácil desligarse de ese sentimiento de estar ocultando algo a un compañero. Cuando los miembros de Rakuzan vieron al pelirrojo correr tras el número 12 de Seirin, decidieron turistear por ahí, hasta que fuera hora de volver al autobús. Dejando la situación en manos de su capitán.

Los de Seirin estaban a punto de volver a su escuela.

Después de aquel encuentro, Furihata un poco desubicado por las palabras del que conocía como su novio, se liberó de su abrazo y echó a correr, pidiendo ayuda. El pelirrojo fue de nuevo en su busca, intentando hablar con calma.

Antes de alcanzarlo, se topó con Kuroko quien lo llevó de la mano lejos de su equipo mientras lo llevaba a tomar algo, el castaño entretanto era consolado por Teppei.

-No lo comprendo… erm Kuroko- dudó un poco en cómo llamarle- ¿no sería más fácil poder acercarse a mí? ¿No era lo que él quería?- se encontraban en una casa de té, Kuroko creyó que se calmaría en un lugar que le recordara a casa-

El chico no contestó. Al escuchar a su ex capitán sintió cierta calma. Porque era el  _Akashi_  de los días de Teikou. Permitió que su acompañante siguiera hablando.

-Imagina- le pidió al chico fantasma- que Kagami cambia, se transforma en alguien diferente como sucedió con Aomine. ¿Qué harías?

Se detuvo a imaginar esa situación, nada le venía a la cabeza:

-Kagami-kun no cambiaría, es muy tonto para eso.-dijo entre risillas- Y no dejaría de quererlo por eso.

 _Akashi_  meditaba esas palabras, sin encontrar una buena explicación, nada parecía tener sentido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos:

-¿Por qué cambiaste?- preguntó serio-

-Porque tenía que recuperar el lugar que me corresponde. Además estaba ansioso por conocerlo.-sonrió- Furihata hizo que el otro comenzara a cambiar paulatinamente, acercándose poco a poco a mi yo de Teikou, el que estás viendo ahora, en mi mente todos esos sentimientos habían estado reprimidos desde que  **él** apareció.

Kuroko asentía, asegurando de no olvidar ningún detalle, era muy fácil perder la pista cuando hablaba de sí mismo en la misma oración que el  **otro**.

-Y  lo que  **él** sentía por Furihata, era en realidad lo que yo sentía… por alguien más, sólo que proyectó esas emociones a tu compañero.

 

Kuroko, sorprendido de tal relato, un poco confundido se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Dices que el  _tú_  de Teikou, estaba enamorado de alguien antes de cambiar de personalidad?-el otro asintió- Entonces esas emociones comenzaron a surgir cuando  **Akashi**  empezó a interesarse por Furihata-kun en realidad eran  _tus_ emociones, no las de  **él**.

-Es exactamente como lo has dicho. Puedes decir que uno es la dualidad del otro y viceversa.

-Me atreveré a decir que el otro Akashi era un tirano.

Riendo ante tal comentario, suspiró, vaya problema. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Furihata? Terminaría por destrozarlo por completo.

-Pero si has recuperado el dominio ¿por qué no buscas a la persona de la cual estabas enamorado? Quizás al hablar con ella, puedas poner el orden tu mente… es decir a tu  **otra**  personalidad.

-Gracias, por… tus consejos ehm Kuro… ¿Tetsuya?

-De nada Akashi-kun. Cuenta con mi apoyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi ( _Oreshi_ ) tiene duda de cómo llamar a Kuroko porque no sabe cuál es la manera correcta de tratarlo, tomando en cuenta que conoció tanto a Oreshi y Bokushi, teme que decirle por el nombre sea muy informal, mientras que por el apellido resulte como un descocido: por lo mismo de que no sabe cómo será su relación, no usa honoríficos.
> 
> Una disculpa si las notas del principio no son lo suficientemente claras, soy un neófito en esta plataforma y no sé cuáles son los controles para cambiar las palabras a negritas y cursivas.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Agradezco sus comentarios!


	3. Lo sé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor no olviden que:
> 
>  
> 
> _Oreshi, es el Akashi de Teikou, el de ojos rojos._
> 
>  
> 
> **Bokushi, es el Akashi de Rakuzan, el de ojos heterocromáticos.**

Rakuzan irremediablemente tuvo que volver a Kioto, el mismo día del partido, no podían atrasar más su partida. Una vez que su capitán regresó, apuraron los preparativos.  _Akashi_  no pudo despedirse de Furihata.

_Ese Akashi_ , tenía que comenzar a habituarse a Rakuzan una vez más.

Seirin por su parte trataba de animar a su compañero quien desde ese día parecía no ser el mismo.

-No tenía porqué enterarme de esta forma… conocer la  _otra_ personalidad de  **Sei**. Realmente no sé que esperar.

Kouki aun lidiaba cómo manejar sus emociones ante sus compañeros.  

-Te digo que es  **él** \- insistía Kuroko-

La misma cara, el mismo cabello, el mismo cuerpo que alguna vez abrazó… y esos ojos, tan rojos, le pertenecen a otra persona.

-No quiero que sea  _él_.-respondió dolido-

 

Sus compañeros un poco culpables por no haberle comentado ese gran cambio, trataron de distraerlo, sin mucho éxito. Parecía un acuerdo unilateral (por parte de Furihata) de romper su relación. Para ellos era incomprensible como es que su compañero prefiriera a ese desquiciado  **Akashi** , quizás le lavó el cerebro, lo mantenía amenazado, lo golpeaba… no entendían la razón. ¿Por qué  **él**  y el  _otro_  no?

 

-Podría ignorarlo, fingir que no existe. Pero no puedo. Porque me duele.

 

 

Nadie sabía que decir al respecto. No encontraban una manera de hacerlo “entrar en razón”

 

 

-Una oportunidad. Así como Akashi te la dio a ti antes de que cambiara. Intenta al menos platicar con  _él_.- hablándole firmemente, Hyuuga trató de razonar -

No muy convencido, el castaño asintió.

¿Y si no funcionaba?

-Todos te apoyaremos, decidas lo que decidas- Kagami le mostró una sonrisa en solidaridad-

Y finalmente como la mamá de la familia, Riko lo abrazó: -No te arrepientas de nada.

Al final de la semana, le dieron un boleto para Kioto, no le preguntaron si quería ir o no, sólo lo despidieron con la mejor de las caras que podían mostrarle.

Já.

Como si ir a Kioto le regresara a su  _novio_.

Lo intentaría, no esperaba nada más.

Era preferible viajar sólo, tenía que enfrentarlo sin ayuda de nadie.

Llegó a la institución sin mucho problema, conocía el lugar de memoria, así como el horario de su ¿ex? Novio. Esperó a que terminaran las actividades del club de básquet. Vio como los integrantes salían uno a uno y pasaban a su lado sin decir nada. No es que lo ignoraran, simplemente no creían necesario intervenir; si el chico se había atrevido a ir por su cuenta era porque estaba dispuesto a arreglar la situación.

En sus pensamientos le desearon buena suerte.

 

 

El último en salir fue  _Akashi_ , quien sorprendido de encontrarlo en la entrada, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue invitarlo a comer. El castaño lo seguía sin mirarlo. No tenía muchas ganas de empezar la conversación.

-No esperaba tu visita… Kou…Furihata-kun. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?- al ver que no le respondía trato de hacerlo hablar cambiando de temas constantemente, nunca se había visto un Akashi tan parlachín- ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu visita?

Tampoco respondió.

El pequeño apenas había tocado su comida, temblaba “como la primera vez que se encontraron en un partido”

 

-Supongo que has venido para hablar sobre  _lo nuestro_  ¿no es así? No me molestaría que…-no terminó la oración-

-No… no lo entiende. Y-yo y él… nosotros teníamos algo.   **Éramos**  algo. ¿Entiende lo que me costó lograr siquiera acercarme a él? ¿Qué me dirigiera la palabra? ¿Qué tan sólo me mirara?

-Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte a olvidarlo, para empezar de nuevo, no sufrirás… no pasarás lo mismo que con él. ¡Por fin quedarás liberado de todo ese dolor que te causó!

Oh, no. Otra vez.

Lo hizo llorar de nuevo.

 

-Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo. Quiero al **Akashi**  que yo conocí.

Trataba, realmente trataba, de aguantar las lágrimas, pero le fue imposible.

 

-Tú no construiste esta relación- le dijo de una forma muy despectiva-

-Tengo los recuerdos… de manera muy vaga- susurró  _Akashi_ , le era complicado explicar que aun estando  **el otro**  controlando el cuerpo,  _él_  podía llegar a tener conciencia de esos actos-

-No los viviste, no conmigo.

El silencio se volvió incómodo, pesado.

 

 

El contrario suspiró.  No se supone que eso pasara. Había logrado liberarse de esa presión que ejercía  ** _el otro_**  para poder conocerlo. A él específicamente. A Furihata Kouki.

Eran la única persona que podría considerar importante después del cambio de personalidad.

No la perdería.

-Soy la misma persona. Confía en mí. Por favor.- ¿Cómo podía acercarse a él sin hacerlo llorar?

El castaño no manifestaba intención alguna de responder. Hipando trataba de calmar sus lágrimas.

 

 

 

 

 

-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí?-insistía, quería conocer su respuesta, haría lo que fuera necesario para estar a su lado-

-El  _Akashi_  que estoy viendo ahora es el que está enamorado de Kuroko. No de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Akashi dice _lo nuestro_ , se refiere a la relación que tendrán a partir de ahora él y Furihata.


	4. ¿Lo intentamos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En su mayoría habla _Oreshi_ con mención de **Bokushi** , espero no se pierdan en la lectura.

_Cuando intentaron consolarlo, luego de la partida de Rakuzan, todos se acercaron a él para darle a entender porqué debería darle una oportunidad al nuevo Akashi:_

_-Si lo hubieras conocido en la época de Teiko, también te hubieras enamorado de él. -Kuroko trataba de mostrarle los puntos buenos del nuevo Akashi-_

- _No, si_   **él** _no hubiera cambiado, estarías saliendo con él, nunca lo hubiera conocido y a ti tampoco… -habló precipitadamente su compañero-_

_-¿Qué? Akashi-kun y yo jamás… No…_

_-Lo sé, pero_ **Akashi** _me lo contó_ ,  **él**   _estaba consciente de cuándo aparecería, sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo.-arrepentido de su actitud, trató de calmarse, no tenía porqué desquitarse con Kuroko cuando después de todo trataba de ayudarlo-_

_-Pero… su mente… esa personalidad- Kuroko estaba realmente confundido- Akashi-kun me dijo…_

_-Siempre estuvo ahí, pero no de forma latente, yo no quería conocer la otra personalidad. No sabía que el_ **Akashi** _que yo conozco tendría que desaparecer. Más bien lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo. Aun no quiero aceptarlo.-se abrazó a sí mismo, esperando que todo volviera a ser como antes-_

_Para sus compañeros no había otra explicación del comportamiento del número 12, que ser masoquista. Con eso en mente, decidieron darle un boleto con dirección a Kioto, para que aclarara sus sentimientos._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Así que lo sabías.- qué problema- Kuroko… kun y yo no fuimos nada.

-Mnh- Furihata bajó la mirada –Lo sé.

-La razón de estar aquí eres tú. No sé qué te lleva a creer que sigo enamorado de él- estaba tan desesperado por hacerle entender que sólo lo quería a él.

-Yo… lo siento. No creo poder… aun no asimilo esto. No podría darle respuesta ahora. Lo siento de verdad.

Tenía miedo de que este  _Akashi_ no lo viera más allá de un conocido de Kuroko, que se enamorara de alguien más. Podría imaginar sus antiguas relaciones con Midorima o Murasakibara, el jamás llenaría ese hueco. ¿Y si seguía enamorado de Kuroko? ¿Y si volvían?  Sólo le quedaría el recuerdo.

-Basta, por favor. Volvamos a ser desconocidos.- el castaño quería dar por terminada esa plática… y de paso su relación-

Vaya, no se la iba a dejar fácil ¿eh?  **Akashi**  había dejado una gran mella en los sentimientos de ese chico pero no se rendiría:

-Yo sólo quería volver a ver a mis amigos. Realmente lo deseaba. Dejaron de disfrutar el basquetball por las presiones… para ser más precisos por mi imperioso deseo de ganar-  _Akashi_  empezó su monólogo para ganarse la atención del chico-Finalmente soy libre.

-¿No se supone que no recuerdas nada?- como lo esperaba, captó su atención-

En ese preciso momento, que se encontraba frente a él, Furihata no podía evitar recordar lo que había encontrado días atrás, antes del viaje:

 

_El paso de una personalidad a otra suele suceder de un modo brusco. Una vez producida la transformación, lo más común es que se produzca una amnesia por la cual se olvida, total o parcialmente, lo sucedido mientras dominaba la personalidad anterior. También es habitual que cada personalidad no tenga conocimiento de las otras. Se han descrito casos en los que personas con este trastorno mantenían diálogos internos en los que participaban simultáneamente sus diversas personalidades._

 

Se sentía confuso sólo de recordarlo…

 

Aunque el otro parecía tener el control, la mayoría de las veces no podía intervenir en sus decisiones, como si estuviera dormido.

-Podríamos llamarlo un estado semi-inconsciente.- le explicó el pelirrojo- No podía tomar parte de eso. No podía intervenir, sólo ver todo lo que  **él**  hacía.

La expresión de terror de Furihata lo alertó, lo entendía: tenía miedo de haber perdido toda su relación con  **aquel** intruso.

Suponía le asustaba tener que revivir esos momentos en que desesperadamente trataba de alcanzarlo pero nunca era suficiente. Ese  **Akashi**  empezó a ceder también, encontrándose cómodo con las torpes intenciones del chico, disfrutando sus detalles.

_Él_  había visto todo ese proceso, como se conocieron, cuando se enfrentaron, cuando se enamoraron… cuando la vida de ese  **Akashi**  empezó a cambiar por Furihata. Pero no lo había vivido.

¿Sólo quedaba intentar?

 

 

-Hagamos un trato ¿te parece? Yo… no sé si pueda volver el  **Akashi** que tú conoces, no está en mis manos eso. Pero podemos volver a conocernos, empezar desde cero. Quizás hubo cosas que no decías estando con  **él**. O te reprimías en ciertas ocasiones. Te sobre esforzaste para estar a su altura, ser digno compañero de él y eso es algo muy valiente.

El chico castaño lo veía con sorpresa, tratando de procesar esa propuesta.

 

 

 

-¿Qué dices?


	5. Antes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo muy importante para las siguientes partes de la serie "Degradado en rojo" por favor ténganlo en mente.

La relación entre  **Akashi**  y Furihata era un tanto rara:

Semanalmente se mandaban cartas, (cada viernes la carta tenía que llegar antes de las 10:30 del domingo) contando lo más respresentativo sobre cada día de la semana.  **Akashi**  dijo que necesitaba mejorar su caligrafía porque tenía una letra que parecía nuevo idioma, hasta que no mostrara un rendimiento óptimo, no se mandarían mensajes por el celular o correo.

Y cada último día de mes, le mandaba un libro para alejarlo de los videojuegos y arcades con sus amigos. Tenía que entregar un reporte de 14 cuartillas al terminar de leerlo. A mano, por supuesto. Pobre de él si  **Akashi**  descubría que plagió alguna página o ensayo para mandarle a tiempo el reporte…

Y lo obligó a dormir a las 11, a más tardar a las 11:30, para rendir lo suficiente en las clases y durante las prácticas.

A veces, más que novios, sentía que era un profesor particular. O una mamá.

Aun así, era grato recibir sus cartas preguntándole cómo estuvo su semana o si había dejado de comer golosinas (que también le obligó a dejar)

-Creo que es muy romántico- le confesó en una de sus citas, cuando le preguntó si le molestaba que cuidara de él con ese tipo de atenciones–a su manera…

-Te equivocas, romántico no tiene la connotación que tú crees.-le cortó  **Akashi** \- Romántico es Frankenstein. Los paisajes obscuros… eso es romántico. En el año…

Siempre recordaba esa plática. Aprendió más sobre el periodo con  **él**  que en clases.

 

Con todos esos recuerdos en mente, estaba un poco inseguro de aceptar la propuesta.

 

Por eso no espero que al día siguiente después del ofrecimiento al abrir la puerta se encontrara con  _Akashi_ con una flor en la mano, sintió que podía explotar de vergüenza. Eso era muy romant… detallista de su parte.  Lo invitó a pasar para desayunar.

 

-Lo siento. Sé que te sigue costando trabajo tratarme, pero no quiero que por eso te cierres.-la semana no había resultado fructífera para  _él_  apenas y habían conversado entre ellos, no sabían cómo iniciar la plática- Tampoco quiero presionarte... 

 

-No quiero acostumbrarme a ti y que al día siguiente seas otro. Sé que no puedo pedirte que cambies a voluntad propia pero…

-Lo sé.

 

Pasaron bastante tiempo callados.

 

 

-Sabes he pensado en tomar terapia, no hay una certeza de cuando termine el tratamiento ya que es un proceso largo pero si tú estás de acuerdo podría esperarte hasta que logre estabilizarme un poco y…

 

-Quiero ir contigo.- sin pensarlo Furihata aceptó, pensando en que si esa terapia funcionaba  **Akashi**  podría regresar-A todas las sesiones que tengas.

Ver los ánimos del chico le enterneció, al menos era una forma de acercarse a él ¿cierto?

 

-¿Y si  **él** de verdad no vuelve?-susurró el castaño un poco espantado-No…

 

 

_Ya lo veremos._

Pensó para sí mismo  _Akashi_.

 

 

 

Desde entonces, sin falta, Kouki lo acompañaba a su terapia una vez cada semana. Todo el  dinero de su mesada era destinado al boleto de viaje. Al principio pudo arreglárselas el primer mes, pero después de saber que las terapias tomarían más tiempo del esperado decidió conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo. Bueno tres.

Lunes y viernes ayudaba en una panadería, martes y jueves en una conbini cerca de la escuela, miércoles, sábado y domingo en el Maji: lo bueno de estos trabajos es que la comida estaba incluida por lo cual no haría gastos extra.

Añadiendo por supuesto, los entrenamientos.

Quizás para él no era demasiado, después de todo tenía una buena razón para hacerlo. En cambio para sus compañeros de equipo, quienes veían al pobre chico siempre en prisas, le preocupara que cayera enfermo o le diera una crisis nerviosa.

Le plantearon ayudarlo económicamente, a lo cual el chico se negó, alegando que apreciaba el gesto pero no dependería de su ayuda para salir adelante.

En sus ratos libres hacía la tarea, toda la que le permitían en la hora de la comida, regresaba a casa sólo a ducharse y dormir.

 

Realmente no le molestaba hacer esos trabajos o desvelarse para estudiar.

Todo lo hacía con la esperanza de poder verlo. A  **él**.

 

_Akashi_ por su cuenta tenía otros planes.

El propósito de la terapia era que Furihata pudiera acercarse al chico (quien no presenciaba la sesión, esperándolo en la sala de espera) y dejara de tenerle miedo para que gradualmente aceptara salir con  _él_ de forma natural. Tenía que poner de su parte para “actuar” como el otro  **Akashi** ; necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para interpretar ese papel.

 

El avance no era mucho, pero al menos Furihata ya hablaba más con  _él_ , aunque evitaba hablar de sí mismo cuando estaban solos. Descubrió varias cosas con sólo observarlo, algunas minucias que no se había percatado cuando lo veía a través de las memorias con el  **otro.**

 

 

A punto de terminar casi cinco meses del tratamiento, sucedió algo inesperado:

-Lo siento, ya no creo poder seguir con esto- le confesó  _el paciente_ ,apenado, antes de entrar a otra sesión-

-¿La terapia no funciona?- preguntó preocupado el chico castaño- ¿Estás bien?

El pelirrojo lo abrazó fuertemente.

-He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo ¿es que acaso no es suficiente?- _Akashi_  no lo soltaba y tampoco le respondía-¿No soy suficiente para ti?

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

-¿ **Sei**  no volverá?-comenzó a sollozar-

 

¿Qué estaba pasando?


	6. Ahora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está situado en un futuro en el que Akashi y Furihata no pueden estar juntos, ¿o sí?

¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

_Akashi_ ya no podía acercarse a Kouki.

¿Por qué en un principio parecía tan desesperado por que Kouki lo aceptara en un principio?

 

Por eso le había roto las esperanzas a Kouki,  otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión tenía una razón para ello. A pesar de que las terapias iban bien, era sólo una fachada para ocultar el serio problema que tenía, es decir, que tenían. Un problema que sí necesitaba tratamiento.

Porque tenía miedo de que el otro  **Akashi** apareciera y tomara su lugar. De nuevo.

 

Hasta hace poco en su mente tuvo una discusión bastante fuerte.

Se había confiado en que  **Oreshi**  ya no existía.

 Que no volvería a aparecer:

 

**Ponte en el lugar de Kouki. ¿Entiendes lo que se siente? Podría permanecer a tu lado apoyándote, cuidando de ti pero ¿Quién será el soporte de Kouki? No puedes ser tú. La prueba está en el hecho de mi parición, si fui tan fuerte como para cambiar, tú eres débil.**

_Si no puedes con tus propios problemas, menos con los de él. Ponte en su lugar._

**¿Sabes el trabajo que le cuesta para no deshacerse en lágrimas frente a ti? Eres la imagen de lo que soy. Anda contigo porque no puede olvidarme, y lo único que le queda es el cuerpo que nos une.**

_¡Basta!_

**¡No lo conoces! ¡No estás enamorado de él!**

_¡Basta!_

**Admítelo ¡No puedes someterme! ¡He ganado! Disfruta tus días con Kouki… que no serán muchos.**

 

Después de eso ya no hubo más dolores de cabeza, ni escuchó  **su**  voz interviniendo en  _sus_ pensamientos.

Para evitar una futura desgracia, tenía que poner al castaño a salvo.

No quería llenarlo de problemas y responsabilidades innecesarias. Su  **otra**  personalidad se hacía presente de forma intermitente, intentando tomar el control de la mente y del cuerpo otra vez. Poco a poco se volvía más fuerte y le provocaba dolores de cabeza insoportables.

Si no podía cuidar de él mismo ¿Cómo alejaría cuidaría a Furihata del  **otro**?

 

 

_Lo siento, yo sólo quería tener la oportunidad de conocerte. Disfruté mucho el poco tiempo que estuve contigo._

Y aunque no se lo dijo, esperaba pasar más tiempo con él, quizás unos tres años en los cuales podría ponerse de acuerdo con  **él**  para llevar la fiesta en paz y convivir con Furihata.

Deseaba verlo dormir, graduarse a su lado, ir a la playa, tener muchas citas, visitarlo en Navidad… tenerlo junto a él todos los días.

Terminó de darse por vencido: le dolía querer tanto a alguien y no ser correspondido.

 

No tenía caso seguir haciendo el tonto.

Furihata nunca aceptó volver a conocerlo. No se lo dijo directamente, sus acciones lo demostraron y eso fue suficiente para él. Por eso tenía que librarle de estar con alguien tan cobarde como  _él_.

Tenía que huir. Tenía que evitarle más sufrimiento.

 

 

Sabía que Kouki era fuerte, podría continuar con su vida sin  _él_  o  **él**. Habría sido mejor no conocerse.

Y mientras lo veía desaparecer se lamentó de muchas cosas:

Tener que irse sin haberlo visto reír.

No haber sido sincero con él.

Tener que haberse despedido de esa manera.

 

 

Sobre todo lamentaba formar parte de Akashi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Decidió dejarse llevar por esa nublosa que lo apartaba de Furihata.

_Decidió dejar de existir._

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Cansado, ya no de tareas escolares sino de trabajo de un simple oficinista, Furihata decidió tomarse un descanso. Se podía permitir uno que otro lujo de vez en cuando. Su vida le pedía tranquilidad a gritos… desde hace muchos años.

 

Había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que apenas supo nada de Akashi.

 

 

Caminando por la acera, se preguntaba que habría sido de él… Cuando se  volvieron a encontrar.

 

No fue una reunión premeditada, sólo sucedió.

 

-¿Akashi…kun?

-Cuánto tiempo, Kouki.

El castaño quedó absorto en aquel hombre tan… perfecto. Sus facciones tan maduras eran la definición de alguien exitoso. Y él… bueno. Él era Furihata Kouki, no había cambiado en realidad.

 

Y sus ojos, esos ojos…

No podía creerlo. Corrió con los brazos abiertos a su encuentro.

- **No te preocupes,**   _él_   **ya no está.**

-Bienvenido, Sei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradezco enormemente a todas las personas que han leído y han dado kudos a esta historia.
> 
> ¡Esperen la segunda parte!

**Author's Note:**

> KnB de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro.  
> Publicada anteriormente en otra plataforma.


End file.
